1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device for allowing a display device to display information on the operating condition of a moving object such as an automobile to an operator of the moving object, and an information display system for a moving object, a module for a driver's seat, and a moving object including the display control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for example, in an automobile, in order to support the driving operation of a driver, an image pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) is mounted, and an information display system for displaying a picked-up image from the image pickup device on a display device placed inside the automobile has been developed and put into practical use.
Furthermore, as the information display system for a moving object as described above, for example, JP 2002-216284 A provides a system in which a display control device provided therein determines the start and stop of traveling of an automobile (moving object), and picked-up image data from a plurality of image pickup devices is recorded on a recording medium based on the determination results. In the conventional display control device, for example, even when an accident occurs in the automobile, the operating state of the automobile at a time of the occurrence of the accident is determined using the data on the picked-up images recorded on the recording medium, whereby the cause of the occurrence of the accident can be clarified.
Furthermore, in the conventional display control device, as described in, for example, JP 2005-14686 A, it has been proposed that the display device is provided with a touch panel function so that a driver can change the image pickup direction of a mounted camera using the provided touch panel function. Then, in the conventional display control device, even when an emergency arises, a required object can be picked up to be recorded on a recording medium by a simple operation.
However, in the conventional display control device as described above, the data on the picked-up image from the image pickup device is merely recorded on the recording medium. Therefore, the conventional display control device has a problem in that it is difficult for allowing the exact operating state of the automobile (moving object) to be grasped easily.